Golf is a very popular game. Approximately 30 million people in the U.S. play golf. The number worldwide is significantly higher. Golf requires the use of golf club bags which in most instances comprise an elongated, enclosed tubular article defining an upper opening into which the golf clubs are placed.
While golf technology has changed significantly over the years, golf club bags have remained relatively unchanged. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to develop a new golf club bag customizable while maintaining golf clubs in an organized, easy-to-locate fashion while eliminating lost golf clubs.